Sunlit Rose Blossoms
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. Back after I took it off a year ago. MOVIE STORYLINE. Saionji apologizes to Juri after it's all over. SaionjiXJuri fluff!


Top of Form

**A/N: Here I am again with yet ANOTHER Utena story. ; Yeah, and its JuriXSaionji, for all of those people who liked the couple. **

**This story is a little different, though the theme probably isn't that original. This goes from the movie storyline, after everyone escapes Ohtori. Here's the stuff you might want to know.**

**Category: Utena**

**Title: Sunlit Rose Blossoms**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: Summary: When two people meet each other after years of separation, loneliness can bring them together and old rivalries can change. JuriXSaionji. MOVIE STORYLINE SAIONJI P.O.V**

**I I I**

**Sunlit Rose Blossoms**

**By: Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**

**I I I **

Things seem peaceful and mundane compared to the hectic life of my adolescent years at the fairytaleistic boarding school known as Ohtori Academy. I held many positions: vice president, kendoist and duelist.

Ever since we had broken through to the outside world, I hadn't seen any of the other Seitokai members. I often times wonder where they are and what they are doing.

I wonder if Tenjou Utena and Himemiya Anthy escaped. Last I saw them; they were on their way out, other then that, their fate had been unknown. Even though I resented Utena back then, I hope that she was able to escape that surreal nightmare. I wouldn't have wished it on anyone.

I had wanted Himemiya back then, and had even vowed to take her back from Tenjou when and if they had escaped with us, but now, I don't even have the desire to be with her that I had long ago. She was faithless and cold. She turned against me to assist Utena in our duel. That woman brought out the shame in me, the worst in me. I was ashamed of what I have done…

I looked up to the sky, my amethyst eyes shimmering in the brilliant sunlight. Those eyes that still linger with sadness. The despair of my dark and twisted past, no matter how I try to get away from it, even when I am so far away from Ohtori, the memories don't stay back there, they constantly remind me of what I used to be.

I begin to walk down the bustling streets, the streets where no one knows you. I had always been irritated with my popularity in school, but, at times, it wasn't as irritating as I made it out to be.

Now, no one would even take a second glance at me if I walked past them anymore, I was just another face in the crowd, in a world where your very existence doesn't make a damn. I'm still as lonely and distant as ever. With a cruel world like this hanging over me now, I couldn't stand to be hurt again. It would be too painful.

I walked silently into the florist's shop, looking around for a few roses to place as a memorial for Touga's grave.

Friends were something that I've always had a hard time making, even now.

As I was searching for the said roses, the scents of the combined flowers brought back memories of Ohtori. When I entered the section of roses, I couldn't help but to reminiscence the wide spread flats of red roses, which were the dueling arena.

The color symbolized so many things, but it could also symbolize the blood which was spilt on that field, especially the blood from my heart when Anthy betrayed me…

When I passed some of the roses, I could see a vaguely familiar figure standing amongst the multi-colored flowers. My eyes widened at the figure and my lips slightly parted.

It was a female, tall with long, flowing orange hair which shimmered in the sunlit with the brilliance of a thousand wet rose petals.

I slid up beside her, looking at some yellow roses.

Yellow.

Yellow was the color which was symbolic of being apologetic. I picked one up and examined it for a while, and then I glanced over at the woman next to me. She wasn't paying attention to me, but rather, looking at the selection of roses. Two hands reached for a particularly large red rose in unison.

We looked to each other at the contact. Her eyes that familiar shade of azure, looking into mine.

"J-Juri?"

"Saionji?"

"It's been years." I told her.

So…

My assumptions were right. She was who I thought she was.

"It's actually nice to see someone I recognize, at least partially."

"Same here." She replied. "So, what are you doing here, of all places?"

"Buying roses for a long dead friend."

"Touga?"

I nodded slowly, "And you?"

"Trying to find something for a flower vase of mine…so, how's life treating you, now that you've escaped from Ohtori?"

"It's definitely no fairytale. It's repetitive, and at times quite lonely."

"What? Do you actually miss being popular?"

"Sometimes." I admitted.

"I'm just fine being solitary." The curly haired woman replied, though I could see the dejection and sadness in her eyes as I saw her head look to the ground. She was alone in this world as well.

I walked away from her to buy some roses I had picked out. She emitted a noise and slowly walked over to me.

"Hey, Saionji." She replied as she walked over to me. I could see that her life had probably been worse then my own. She truly hadn't found someone like she didn't want to admit to me.

For such a successful woman, her heart remains tortured by Shiori. She had certainly done a number with her heart. She was shattered and needed someone to pick up the pieces.

Perhaps I could do something good for once and help her pick them up. Maybe I can make up for being an annoying jerk to her.

I've changed and matured over the years. I'm not the man I used to be. I supposed I've calmed down and gotten picked up a bit. I still have sarcasm, and a temper to match…It's not like I wanted to be this way…Something just happens in your life to change you, I suppose.

It can either be for better or worse.

I took a small decorative ribbon from the bouquet I had just bought and took a few yellow roses from it, tying them together.

I handed them to her.

"You can always put these in your flower vase." I offered.

She took them from me gently and looked at them.

"Yellow? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you…Could we try and patch things up from the past…Perhaps you wouldn't resent me as much as you did. Those roses aren't only for an apology, they can mean anything…

You just have to make what you can from it." I smiled.

She looked at me with a glimmer of happiness in her eyes. Juri was just as lonely as I was.

Since I had found her, I was determined to never let go.

This was one memory I want to keep.

**END**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and enjoying this little piece. If you want to read other stories like this one, please check out my works. **

**Please RR and tell me what you think!**

Top of Form


End file.
